


How do we do Christmas?

by dorkygabriel



Series: 12 Days of Symbrock [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas fic, Domestic, Fluff, IDK HOW TO TAG IM TIRED, M/M, Symbrock fluff, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: About half-way home, he could feel Venom uncomfortably shifting around.“What’s wrong, V?”WHAT IS CHRISTMAS EDDIE?





	How do we do Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HI I KNOW THERES ONLY JUST OVER A WEEK TILL CHRISTMAS BUT I AM DETERMINED TO CATCH UP AND CONTINUE DOING A 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS THING SO HERES THE FIRST DAY AND ILL PROBABLY UPLOAD THE FIRST COUPLE VERY SOON SO I CAN CATCH UP OKAY HERE WE GO 
> 
> DAY ONE - EXPLAINING CHRISTMAS

_ “Merry Christmas, everyone!” _   
  
The song was playing through the speakers in the store Eddie was walking through. He always came here with good intentions of buying decent food, but was always persuaded otherwise by that voice in his head.    
  
**_TATER TOTS, EDDIE._ **

“We agreed we’re gonna try something else for a change. Something like vegetables, for once.” Eddie reminded him as he walked past the desired food.    
  
Venom grumbled, but didn't argue, so Eddie continued walking ahead. Until he found himself turning around, walking back over, grabbing multiple packets of tater tots and shoving them into the basket.    
  
“Venom.” His voice had a clear warning tone to it.   
  
****_CHANGED OUR MIND.  
_   
“That doesn’t mean you can just take control of my body like that.”   
  
****_OUR BODY._

“ _ My _ body. Can’t we go one week without tater tots? I’m tired of them.”   
  
**_ONLY GOOD HUMAN FOOD._ **

“How would you even know that? You haven’t  _ tried _ anything else.” 

Eddie picked up two of the three packets that made their way into his basket and put them back. Venom was a little annoyed, but since he left a packet, he didn’t try and fight it anymore. 

**_JUST KNOW._ **

Eddie sighed. It was typical, that out of all the millions of symbiotes out there, he got stuck with the most stubborn of them all.

**_HEARD THAT, EDDIE. NOT STUBBORN._ **

“You were supposed to, and yes, you are.”   
  
**_AM NOT._ **   
  
Eddie smirked at the irony of that retort. “Are too.”   
  
**_AM NOT!_ **

He laughed, and Venom realised why.    
  
**_NOT FUNNY._ **

“Kinda funny.”    
  
Met with only a grumble, Eddie continued to wander around the store to try and pick up some new foods. Some of them Venom growled at and had to be put back, but some managed to sneak their way in, like some noodles and burgers. It wasn’t the vegetables his body so craved, but at least it was something different. While he was walking, he began to hum along to the Christmas music playing, which had now changed to  _ Last Christmas _ .   
  
All the while that he finished shopping, paid, and left the store, the different Christmas songs ended up stuck in Eddie’s head and he continued to hum along idly as he walked back to his apartment. About half-way home, he could feel Venom uncomfortably shifting around.   
  
“What’s wrong, V?”   
  
**_WHAT IS CHRISTMAS EDDIE?_ **

“You don’t know?”   
  
**_NO._ **

“It’s a holiday here on Earth. Every year we celebrate it, it’s a Christian thing but it’s super popular.”   
  
**_WHAT DO YOU DO?_ **

“You get a tree -”   
  
**_FROM THE FOREST? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?_ **

“ _ No _ , a special tree. We even call them Christmas trees. Then you decorate it, put up lights, and give gifts to people. Oh, and the Christmas Dinner is the best part.” 

**_SOUNDS WEIRD._ **   
  
“Yeah, probably does to an alien. Why don’t you just look at my memories of it?”   
  
**_TRIED TO. YOU WOULDN’T LET ME._ **

“Right, yeah. I’m used to keeping you out when you try and rummage around up there.”   
  
**_RUDE, BY THE WAY._ **

Eddie furrowed his brows. Venom’s idea of rude was pretty different to his. “I mean..." He decided against starting up another argument. "Anyway, try now.”   
  
The symbiote was quiet for the rest of the walk home while he flicked through Eddie’s memories. He knew some of them weren’t great, especially very early ones that were mostly spent in church, and the ones in college spent alone drinking, and the ones in his adult life spent alone drinking. They started to pick up again when he met Anne, who went all out to celebrate Christmas. The apartment got covered in decorations, mistletoe under every door, and then on Christmas day they’d have dinner with her family. The first year they dated, Eddie was a bit adverse to it all, but he came to love it, and love spending it with her. In fact, this would be his first Christmas without her since the breakup.

Eddie was inside and putting their shopping away when Venom left his mind and spoke again.

**_I’VE COME TO A DECISION._ **

With a smirk at the formality of it, Eddie replied with a: “Yeah? What’s that?”   
  
**_WE’RE DOING CHRISTMAS._ **

“We are?”   


**_YES. YOU LIKE CHRISTMAS. DON’T LIKE SPENDING IT ALONE. NOT ALONE NOW, EDDIE._ **

“I guess I’m not.” A genuine smile crept onto his face. Say what you want about Venom, but under it all, he’s actually pretty thoughtful. 

Venom materialized himself a small head to look Eddie in the eyes. “ **_NEVER ALONE.”_ **

Placing a hand on Venom’s cheek, he nodded and echoed his words. “Never alone.”

**_“SO. HOW DO WE DO CHRISTMAS?”_ ** Venom’s grin seemed to widen.  
  
“Well, first we’re gonna need a tree.”   


**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked that!!! like i said im gonna try n get a few out real quick so they might be short but sdjfksdjf the ones after should get better LETS HOPE 
> 
> anyway i love symbrock and i love christmas so we goin! 
> 
> comments and kudos are v much appreciated <3333


End file.
